Monstruos vs Aliens: Corrupcion
by DireWolf30
Summary: la ambición de Derek lo ha llevado a su corrupción en el momento en que juro lealtad a Galaxhar quien sobrevivió después de la explosión, pero su búsqueda de venganza en contra de Susan, lo llevaran a una gran odisea hacia su redención.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

La obscuridad del hangar superaba al de la noche, el metal de la nave apenas era iluminado por la luz que irradiaban los soles del espacio.

Justo en el medio del hangar se encontraba un hombre, su vestimenta estaba rota y quemada, pero lo más peculiar de él era su rostro, ya que una enorme cicatriz de su lado derecho de su cara lo entonaba demasiado.

El hombre estaba muy débil, apenas ponía mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- pregunto en hombre dirigiéndose a la obscuridad, de donde una misteriosa vos le respondió

_-creo que la pregunta correcta es ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?-_

-no sé de que estas ablando-

_Claro que sabes, venganza, eso es lo que quieres, venganza en contra de aquellos que se burlaron de ti, venganza de aquellos que te humillaron, que te dieron todo y te lo arrebataron injustamente, contra aquellos que te dejaron esa horrible marca en el rostro, y sobre todo venganza en contra de alguien en particular-_

-¿te refieres a…?-

_-Si,…..la persona llamada Susan, a ella me refiero-_

-no………no………no lo sé, no es correcto-

_-ella se lo merece por humillarte-_

-tal vez, pero puede…………..puede que yo sea el que está mal, puede que esto en verdad sea mi culpa-

_-no, NO, la culpa es de ella, te mereces tener el poder que ella tiene, eso es lo que quieres, lo que siempre quisiste, tener el control total de tu vida en vez de compartirla ,trabajaste tan duro para conseguir tu merecido respeto, respeto que Susan te quito, y yo te doy la oportunidad de recuperarlo-_

El hombre cayó de rodillas y cerro fuertemente sus puños, su cabeza temblaba fuertemente, paso un largo momento hasta que el hombre rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo?-

-fácil, únete a mí, Galaxhar , y yo te daré un poder aun mucho más grande que el de ella, yo te entrenare para enfrentarte a ella y a sus amigos monstros que intentaron matarme, y con mi ayuda obtendrás el poder de un DIOS-

-¿Cómo hare eso?-

_-te convertiré en un monstro, el más poderoso que ese asqueroso planeta haya visto, con ayuda de esto-_

De entre la obscuridad una gran luz azul ilumino todo en hangar, una luz que emanaba de una enorme esfera del mismo color.

_-tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer………Derek-_

**Una producción del recién llegado a FanFiction Net DireWolf, en asociación con LatinoBadass presentan:**

**Monstros vs Aliens: Corrupción **

-


	2. Repercusiones de una burla

Capitulo 2

Repercusiones de una Burla

3 meses Antes

-Ring, Ring, Ring-

Sonaba la alarma apuntando las 5 de la mañana, las sabanas de la cama se movían rápidamente. Debajo de ellas un brazo se estiro presionando el botón para desactivarla.

-hoy es el día- se dijo tranquilamente el hombre mientras se levantaba en la cama. Era de estatura estándar, ni tan alto ni tan chaparro, un rostro muy seductivo junto con su peculiar peinado. Al levantarse de la cama y se dirigió directamente a su baño, se desvistió y se metió a su ducha.

Su cuarto estaba bastante acomodado, era bastante simple, una cama, un buro, un ropero, pero lo más destacado de su cuarto era una repisa donde estaban diversos trofeos, diplomas, fotos de graduación.

Al pasar los 15 minutos salió de la ducha y se coloco su costoso traje de color café y se volteo a la vista de su espejo.

-Hoy como cada día de tu vida, hoy es tu día- se dijo a si mismo arrogantemente el hombre.

Su celular el cual tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su traje comenzó a sonar, lo saco y contesto la llamada

-habla Derek-

-_Hey Derek soy yo Dom , mas te vale que te apresures, el jefe quiere hablar contigo-_

- no otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarle lo del "incidente"?-

-_calma Derek, no parece ser nada de eso, parece que quiere hablarte de una nueva encomienda-_

-HAHAHAHAHA ¿será que es esa encomienda, ser el director del programa tal vez?-

_-Derek, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que te eligiera a ti?-_

-mira Dominic hablamos cuando llegue a la oficina-

_-está bien aquí te espero-_

Ese es Derek, siempre pensando en sí mismo, casi un típico egoísta obsesionado con su carrera. Siempre considero su vida profesional como algo perfecta excepto por una sola cosa.

El "incidente" al que Derek se refería fue el que sucedió 2 meses atrás momentos después del fin de la invasión extraterrestre su ex prometida lo había avergonzado por así decirlo enfrente de la televisión local, por todo el internet aparecieron videos del suceso que muchos lo llamaron cómico, pero aun pero para el fue cuando la fama de su ex creció por todo el mundo el escándalo del prometido de la mundial mente famosa Ginormica siendo rechazado por ella y avergonzado de tal manera se convirtió en una burla nacional, cada página de fanáticos de la fuerza G tenía en su lista el video de Susan mofándose de él y lanzándolo por los aires.

Pero al pasar el tiempo parecía que todo comenzaba a olvidarse, sin embargo siempre había una que otra persona que lo reconocía del video.

Al poco tiempo de recibir la llamada se apresuro a llegar al trabajo en su auto lujoso negro.

Como era un sábado en la mañana no había mucha gente por las calles, el tráfico tranquilo, el clima muy templado, la mayoría de la gente estaba descansando en sus hogares.

Derek llego en 20 minutos al edificio de su trabajo, el noticiero de la ciudad, al llegar al estacionamiento puso su carro en un espacio especialmente designado para el, donde no callera demasiado sol para proteger la pintura de su auto y donde tampoco hubiera mucha humedad para no empapar demasiado el metal.

Al estacionarlo salió del auto y activo la alarma, se encamino a la entrada del edificio pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo al escuchar a un grupo de niños riéndose a carcajadas enfrente del mismo edificios.

-oigan niños váyanse de aquí, esta es zona privada- les grito Derek

Los niños aun no paraban de reírse, mientras veían en sus manos una revista que tenían en sus manos, lo más curiosos para Derek era que conforme se reían de lo que parecía haber en la revista giraban la mirada a Derek y continuaba riendo.

-¿Qué están leyendo?- les dijo el hombre amenazantemente curioso por la razón de la burla de los niños , se acercó a ellos y les arrebato la revista de las manos, al ver el articulo del que los niños se reían el hombre se enfureció.

-¿así que es usted señor, el que ginormica lanzo al aire enfrente de la cámara?- pregunto uno de los niños

-he visto el video en la computadora de mi padre un centenar de veces, es muy gracioso señor- dijo el otro

Derek se mantuvo calmado y puso una cara seria mientras con sus manos enrolló la revista - ¿crees que es divertido verdad….verdad? haber si te divierte esto – con la revista enrollada amenazó con golpearlos al alzarles la mano. Los niños por supuesto salieron corriendo despavoridos, al irse Derek abrió la revista y leyó el titulo del que los niños se burlaban.

_Video de Ginormica poniendo en vergüenza a conductor noticiero local 1er lugar en internet por 3er mes consecutivo-_

El hombre rompió en pedazos el artículo y camino a la entrada del edificio, una ves adentro Derek se dirigió al elevador al fondo del primer piso. Al momento en que lo hacía algunas secretarias, reporteros e incluso personal de seguridad parecían estar riéndose de el.

Derek los miro con rareza preguntándose si se reían de él o de alguien mas. Miraba a uno tras otro, observo que los trabajadores que pasaban justo al lado de él hacían tremendos esfuerzos para evitar reírse, otros lo hacían en tono muy bajo mientras el pasaba a lado de sus cubículos.

-¿!de que demonios se están riendo todos!? – Grito Derek.

Uno de los empleados le llamo la atención con un chiflido y le mostro la misma revista que los niños traían, justamente en el artículo del mismo video que contenía una foto de él mientras caía en cima de una masa gelatinosa azul (B.O.B)

-oye Derek, que te parece si la próxima vez le pides a tu ex que te lance de nuevo solo que esta vez caigas en una alberca de excremento, lo subes al internet y tal vez obtengas el primer lugar de visitantes- le grito burlonamente uno de sus compañeros del trabajo.

Todos se comenzaron a reír aun mas de él, Derek en cambio mientras su compañero no podía aguantar el aliento se acercó a él, agarró un teclado de una de las computadoras, se acercó aun mas a él y le golpeo con el teclado a su compañero partiéndole la cara.

Fue en ese mismo momento donde Derek cortó mentalmente el momento que había creado con su imaginación y dejo al compañero y a los demás muriéndose de la risa.

Llego al fondo del pasillo donde tomo el elevador. Una vez al cerrarse las puertas Derek cerro sus ojos y se dijo a sí mismo – no pasa nada, solo son basuras, no son nada, se burlan porque no tienen nada sobre ti, tu eres más que ellos, tu eres más que "ella"-

_-recuerda mis palabras hijo, recuérdalas muy bien, en esta vida, amor, amistad, familia, todo es pasajero, sin importancia. Lo único que perdura en la vida es lo que tu construyes con tus propias manos, con tu propio sudor, no digas que nadie te diga lo contrario-_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando entrar a 3 personas, dos de ellos eran dos hombres y la otra persona era una secretaria. Las puertas del elevador se cierran.

La mujer del elevador le echo una simple mirada a Derek y comenzó a carcajear en un tono muy bajo, el hombre no hiso nada, solo se quedo parado con los ojos cerrados y cerrando fuertemente su puno-

Al llegar al último piso la mujer inmediatamente salió del ascensor riéndose, los otros dos hombres accidentalmente empujaron a Derek por la espalda, - lo siento- dijo uno de los hombres saliendo a toda prisa.

Derek fue el último en salir de ascensor, para dirigirse a su oficina. Una vez mas los empleados de este piso se burlaban aun mas de él, solo que esta vez era diferente, el hombre noto que conforme a pasaba la gente y y la dejaba atrás se comenzaban a reír. El hombre aun mas furioso paso enfrente por uno de los espejos y noto una cosa blanca pegada en su espalda, se volteo para ver lo que tenia y resulto que era un pedazo de hoja de papel con un escrito que decía "mándenme a volar"

Sin dar una mas mínima importancia a sus compañeros entro rápidamente a su oficina y cerro fuertemente la puerta.

-¿algo nuevo Derek?- le pregunto un hombre que estaba sentado a en uno de los lados de la oficina

-Dominic, no quiero hablar al respecto-

-¿tampoco quieres hablar de eso que tienes en la espalda?-

Derek le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

-Está bien, está bien Derek, no preguntare-

-para que dejes el tema, te lo diré, todo el primer piso comenzó a burlarse de mí en el momento en que entre-

-¿y porque se burlaban de ti?-

- tu sabes muy bien de que se burlaban, de lo mismo de lo que se han burlado los últimos meses-

-que puedo decir Derek, tú te lo buscaste, si hubieras hecho lo que te aconseje que hagas desde un principio nada de esto habría pasado, además la razón de porque paso el incidente fue que solo querías regresar con ella para aprovecharte de la nueva fama que Susan podría tener-

-hey hey hey, su hubiera querido un barullo moral hubiera preferido ir a la iglesia, además, lo que paso con Susan, Ginormica o como quiera que se haga llamar ahora ya está en el pasado, ella no importa en lo mas mínimo, lo único que odio son las burlas, además tengo un futuro mucho mejor aquí que el haber sido el esposo de una mujer de más de 30 metros de altura, ¿te imaginas como habría sido todo si me hubiera casado con ella?-

-supongo que si la hubieras amado de verdad, habrías notado que eso no tendría ni la más mínima importancia-

- mira, ya olvidemos esto, dime ¿de que quiere hablar el jefe con migo?-

-me tome la libertad de pedirle que me dijera que era lo que quería y tenías razón, quiere que seas el nuevo conductor-

-SI,SI,SI- Derek salto de la alegría

-pero primero quiere que hagamos un reportaje en Toronto Canadá-

-¿Canadá? Ah, no importa en donde sea, seré el conductor, era justo lo que esperaba para mi nueva transferencia-

-¿transferencia?- le pregunto Dominic

- si veras, estuve ablando con unos conocidos y nos consiguieron a los dos nuevos empleos, adivina donde, en la cadena de noticias internacionales más famosa de América…………..CNN, SEREMOS INTERNACIONALES-

-¿Qué? ¿Con nos, te refieres a ti y a mí?-

-claro, solo que el requisito para que me dieran el trabajo era ser el conductor de una cadena de noticiaros local, y yo soy perfecto para el trabajo, nos mudaremos a, Atlanta Georgia-

-guau, eso es……genial-

- por supuesto que lo es, pero ¿de qué se trata eso del reportaje a Canadá?-

-ah, es un reportaje de la preservación de los bosques y el medio ambiente-

-patético, pero igual, eso me dara los escalones que necesito, una ves que este en CNN, todos verán que en verdad soy importante, y dejaran de reírse de mi, todas esas basuras incluyendo a esa "Ginormica", no necesito a nadie para ser alguien, tal y como mi padre decía. Así que ¿Cuándo salimos?-

Mientras tanto en el área 51

B.O.B y el eslabón perdido jugaban cartas como siempre en la mesa principal, el Doctor C vigilaba las pantallas de rastreo, otro día normal sin ninguna novedad.

La puerta principal la cual era gigantesca se abrió dejando entrar a una enorme joven mujer de pelo blanco.

-hey chicos ¿adivinen qué?-

-¿Qué sucede Susan?- le pregunto el eslabón

-me entere de que harían un proyecto para salvar los bosques en Toronto Canadá, y como yo eh sido muy seguidora de los grupos de protección pensé que sería bueno que fuéramos, el general ya nos dio permiso de ir-

-ah suena aburrido- le contesto el eslabón

-vamos, eslabón, habrá muchos niños que asustar- le contesto Susan

-¿enserio? Apúntame a la lista-

-y BOB, habrá mucha comida-

-¿comida? COMIDA, ¿y dulces también?-

-Si BOB, también dulces-

-YO TAMBIEN VOY- grito BOB emocionado, y final mente Susan se dirige con el Doctor cucaracha

-Doc, me entere también de que en la localidad habrá una feria de ciencias para superdotados-

-¿Qué? ¿Superdotados? Esa es mi área, yo también me apunto-

-Entonces está decidido, nos vamos a Toronto Canadá-


	3. viaje al exito

Capitulo 3

Viaje al éxito

El día en la oficina fue largo y agotador, al medio día Dominic acompaño a Derek a su casa para preparar sus maletas y de paso explicarle a su madre lo del viaje aprovechando que ella estaba de visita.

-Solo serán 3 días 4 cuando mucho, además este reportaje me convertirá en director, y el asenso me abrirá de nuevo las puertas a lo internacional-

Derek colocaba su ropa y otros objetos de viaje en su maleta

-hijo- la madre da un pequeño suspiro - ¿no crees que deberías de tomar lo de la burla como una señal?-

-señal ¿de qué?-

-tal vez, ¿no crees que te estás enfocando demasiado en tu carrera?-

Derek le dio a su madre una mirada de impresión y enojo

-oh por favor, no es por faltarte el respeto pero tengo suficiente oyendo eso departe de Dominic-

-Derek- la madre se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentada – solo piénsalo, cuando estabas comprometido con Susan y cancelaste la luna de miel por tu transferencia, en ese momento lo tome como poca cosa, pensé lo hacías solo para asegurar el futuro de tu nueva familia, pero cuando me entere de que rompiste con ella por tu trabajo y las razones de porque querías regresar con ella…-

-adonde quieres llegar madre- le interrumpe Derek

-Derek, cuando rompiste con ella en la televisora, ¿no sentiste nada? O cuando querías regresar con ella solo por la fama ¿no hubo un momento en que querías hacerlo por ella y por los momentos que ustedes tuvieron? ¿Qué eso no te importo?-

Derek se quedo callado e indeciso –yo……puede que………….sabes que, nada de eso importa, ya lo supere, ella es parte del pasado, mi único problema son los idiotas que se burlan de mí, eso es todo-

-ok, supongamos que en verdad lo superaste, dime, ¿Qué pasara con tus próximas relaciones eh? ¿Acaso terminara de la misma forma? ¿Acaso arruinaras relación tras relación solo por tus deseos personales?

- Todas esas relaciones, matrimonios, romances son pasajeros, no tienen gran relevancia porque siempre terminan alguna vez, lo único que dura es lo que uno haces con sus propias manos-

La madre de Derek se sentó de nuevo en su silla un poco triste –ahora ya hablas como tu padre-

-NO, metas a papa en esto, es mas no se porque discuto esto, ya me voy Dominic me está esperando-

La madre se quedo callada mientras veía a su hijo irse, Derek al salir de su casa se subió a su auto en el que también estaba Dominic

-Oye Dom, ¿a qué hora es el vuelo?-

-a las 10 de la noche, no hubo mas, los camarógrafos se llevaron los últimos boletos del vuelo de las 6-

-no importa, eso nos dará tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un club nocturno? Eso si tienes ganas-

-está bien Derek, siempre y cuando no sea uno de esos clubs eróticos-

-¿que crees que soy uno de esos pervertidos que van a esa clase de lugares?, las personas que van allí no son personas, son animales-

-ok, está bien-

--

Dieron las 6 y media mientras Derek y Dominic disfrutaban de una cerveza fría dentro de uno de los clubes del centro de la ciudad de Modesto, como en aquella época del invierno se obscurecía temprano la actividad nocturna ya estaba en su apogeo, en el club ya había bandas de Rock en vivo, mucha gente y los cantineros trabajando sin parar.

-este es un lugar agradable ¿ya has venido aquí Derek?-

-no, solo escuche hablar de él en el trabajo- dijo Derek en un tono decaído

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Dominic, Derek por su parte dio un fuerte suspiro

-Mama estaba en casa de visita, y tuvimos una discusión y en medio de ella, menciono a Papa, hace mucho tiempo que no se refería a el-

-Derek mira, ya tienes que dejar de pensar en tu padre, el abandono a ti y a tu madre-

-El lo hiso lo que el quería hacer, en aquella época yo solo quería ser dueño de una florería, pero el siempre me considero poca cosa, siempre me comparaba con los hijos de sus amigos, cosa que me dolía mucho, mama siempre estuvo allí por mí pero siempre pelee por su aceptación, hubo un dia en que mi madre ya no pudo soportar a mi padre y le pidió el divorcio- el rostro de Derek mostraba sentimientos encontrados entre tristeza y odio.

-jamás me habías contado del divorcio ahora que me acuerdo-

-mi padre obtuvo un nuevo trabajo, mucho mas grande que le anterior y quería que todos nos mudáramos a Japón, eso enfado mucho a mama, fue una tremenda pelea, al punto que ella le pidió el divorcio, papa salió inmediatamente de la casa, trate de detenerlo pero cuando el dio la vuelta me dijo-

-_-recuerda mis palabras hijo, recuérdalas muy bien, en esta vida, amor, amistad, familia, todo es pasajero, sin importancia. Lo único que perdura en la vida es lo que tu construyes con tus propias manos, con tu propio sudor, no digas que nadie te diga lo contrario, no dejes que nadie te cubra con tu sombra-_

-y se divorciaron- le respondió Dominic

-si, jamás supe nada de el desde ese mismo día-

-¿no crees que por eso deberías de continuar con tu vida?-

-¿Qué si no lo estoy haciendo? Claro que lo estoy haciendo Dom, a pesar de lo que halla pasado con Susan o Genormica o como quiera que se haga llamar, yo estoy continuando con mi vida, es decir mírame, todo lo que eh logrado lo eh hecho yo, no Susan, yo. Nosotros dos estamos a punto de dar el salto de nuestras vidas, un par de solteros con toda una vida por delante-

-en cierto punto tienes razón Derek-

Los dos amigos tomaron el resto de sus cervezas, vaciando el baso del que bebían

-Y, ¿de que mas discutieron tu y tu madre?- le pregunto Dominic

-pues- Le responde Derek tomando un suspiro- me pregunto algo sobre ¿Qué pasaría con mi vida si sigo haciendo lo mismo que mi padre? -

-Hum, y a que conclusión llegaste-

-Pues, pensé mucho sobre esto y la verdad es que, no se, no lo se-

Pasaron un par de horas después cuando Derek y Dominic fueron al aeropuerto para tomar su avión, los dos se encontraban haciendo fila para abordar el avión.

-Dominic, ¿Estas seguro de que los reporteros ya van en camino?-

-muy seguro, la última vez que hable con ellos por teléfono ya estaban subiendo al avión hasta que tuvieron que apagar el celular-

-Bien, no quiero que nada arruine esto- las personas continuaban avanzando por el pasillo para abordar el avión, a la entrada de este una azafata ayudaba a los pasajeros a ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos.

Derek y Dominic final mente entraron al avión, La azafata se acerco a ellos pidiéndoles los boletos para ver el numero de asiento les indico a los dos sus lugares. Sin embargo cuando ellos dos se sentaron en sus lugares la azafata se le quedo mirando unos momentos a Derek y se alejo de allí con la mano tapándose la boca.

Derek se quedo mirando a la nada con una mirada de enojado

-seguramente se acordó de un buen chiste- dijo Dominic intentando calmar a Derek

-si, seguro- contesto este

-debio de ser uno muy bueno-

-seguro que lo fue-

-sabes me acuerdo de un chiste que me contaron……….-

-DOOOOM, esta bien- le respondió Derek

Los dos hombres se abrocharon los cinturones mientras que el avión comenzó a moverse

-bien aquí vamos-

Mientras al avión avanzaba al otro lado del aeropuerto muy alejado de la vista un enorme monstruo insecto se encontraba en tierra a lado de la fuerza monstruo.

-General Monger ¿está seguro de que no quiere venir con nosotros? Puede considerarlo como unas vacaciones- le dijo Genormica al general presente. Este como de costumbre llevaba consigo su jet pack.

-no, alguien tiene que cuidar el lugar, además Canadá jamás fue de mi agrado-

Eslabón se acercó al general – que lastima, habría sido genial tenerlo a lado, hace tiempo que no socializamos-

En ese momento Bob entra en la plática – saben leí que alado del festival de protección del que hablan abra también una fiesta de pasteles, no puedo esperar a comer toda esa pizza-

-Hum, BOB- le dice el doctor C – una fiesta de pasteles hay pasteles, no pizzas-

-oh?........entonces………..vamos a una fiesta de pizzas-

-uff, para que me esfuerzo-

Los monstruos con ayuda de Genormica se subieron al lomo de Insectosaurio.

-nos vemos en 4 días General- gritaron los monstruos mientras insectosaurio emprendía vuelo.

-Cuídense, y traten de no destruir nada-


End file.
